


The Throne

by Missy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Overcoming Sexism, Overcoming Stereotypes, Privilege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Stephanie can play the game, too.





	The Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beedekka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/gifts).



There’s a difference between being born to one’s throne and earning it. She’s been told over and over again that she hasn’t _earned_ the privilege of her position. Bill Watts did. Hell, even Dusty climbed his way up. But she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, and would never know that pain.

So she earned her dues by digging her heels right in the dirt, fighting with her fists, keeping her chin tucked to her chest and never – not once, giving up. 

Men like Roman and women like Charlotte can have the yard. She prefers the throne.


End file.
